1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system that improves human safety with a vision sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 5582422 discloses a robot system in which a robot moves in an operating area to which human access is restricted. Generally, if the robot is stopped at that point of time, it is inconvenient. If the presence of a person in the operating area is detected when the robot is performing a step of work, it takes the robot another step before it stops.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-77179 discloses a robot system in which if a maintenance request signal is inputted when a robot is in motion, the robot continues its operation up to the end of a block when the maintenance request signal was inputted, and then suspends work, and thereafter, the robot moves to a predetermined position where it is suitable for workers to perform maintenance work.
Further, Japanese Patent No. 4405468 discloses that images recorded by a first image recording unit and a second image recording unit are analyzed through at least two different methods, and then, the robot is stopped when a foreign object is detected by any of the methods.